The once so quiet Central
by NiniilVioletta
Summary: Edward is bored because Central is so quiet but as he and Ling walks down the street the silence is about to be interrupted   comedy oneshot to my dear friend Lene thanks for the idea


**Okey am been watching eyeshield nonstop almost and this idea came across. i wanted to write something with Hiruma and this crazy oneshot came into my mind. my two good bestfriends put alot ideas in my heads. besides ive always wanted to write Ling and Ed like comedy so hehe and with Hiruma how can this end well. **

* * *

><p>Ling and Edward walked down the streets of central. Ed with his hands behind his head as usual lazy pose, and Ling just merely walking with a subtle were happening. Nothing in particular. The town had been so quiet lately. After all that had happened. Edward winced a little at the silence. How could everything be so dull. He knew of course that in some part of Central nothing really happened. And it wasn't like he were not happy that it was peaceful after all the drama with the homonculie and Father and all that. It just wern't the same anymore. And of course Scar of all people.<p>

Ling on the other hand was busy staring down the streets. Although his mind was blankly thinking what the hell is up with Chibi he also knew what was up. Didn't make any sense to him though. He looked down on the Chibi literally seeing as he acutally were taller then Edward he started giggling of the thought. Edwards ears raised as a curious cat and getting ahead of Ling.

"Don't even say it" he mumbled irritated without looking at Ling.

"Say what Edo" Ling answered as if he had done nothing wrong.

Though Ed hated when someone called him Edo it wasn't as bad as when someone called him...called him...he wouldn't say it unless being accused of being...

"Small?" it came from the Xingease Prince. Now the Alchemist broke the silent moment.

"I said don't say it" he now yelled furiously.

"Oh was that the word?" the prince of Xing laughed

"Cause you know i didn't know which you meant. I mean like Chibi or Pipsqueak or even..." the prince teased amused at the angry teen beside him.

"Shut the hell up stupid prince" the alchemist roared into the streets.

The prince started petting Edward on his head.

"Ah don't be so mad Chibi." e

Edward were about to kill the monkey of a prince. All of sudden a gunshot flared into the sky multiple times followed by a very loud manic voice shouting

"YA HA"

Both Edward and ling jumped out of their skin to this sound. Edward the most.

"What the hell"

They both turned around seeing a tall figure with spiky blond hair holding a very big and long machine gun. He held up in the air.

"Whats the deal with him" Edward stared back at the laughing blonde with the gun. Another gunshot flew in the air with another YA HA. Both stared at the crazy boy ahead of them. He looked even crazier then Hawkeye when trigger happy or when Gluttony charging hungry at his victim. For once the two of them agreed on a thing. Get the hell away from him. They tried pretending to walk on as normal when Ling winced. Edward may not have had the same skills as ling to notice but now he did. They knew the blonde with the gun saw them. And that was confirmed when they turned their heads halfway around. The tall triggerhappy blonde made a teasing YAHA and drew in a large breath and shouted at the top of his longs "CERBEROS". Ling and Edward stared with akwardness questioning he was way crazier then ever. But their thoughts were interrupted when they saw before them a big dog coming running towards them. Their eyes grew wide Realizing the dog were coming at them.

"Whah no way" they both screamed before running away down the long street.

"Hey Edo your an Alchemist do something"

"No way in hell id rather fight Mustang again" He screamed

"You do something you stupid excuse of a prince" he shouted back.

"As if i think ill take my risk at Envy when he is a monster sure would hurt less"

They kept that up throughout the chase. Surely they would never forget the day they met Hiruma Yoichi

YAHA

* * *

><p><strong>Once again all credit to Ren Chan for introducing me to Eyeshields 21 she always gives me the greatest ideas along with my bestfriend crazygirl0404(youtube name) Ren Chan (UraharaAyame) thanks so much. thanks again Lene you really inspired me there <strong>


End file.
